


Downpour

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: There are downsides to the bunker.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 109





	Downpour

Rolling over in bed, you sighed, your ears straining for any sounds beyond those in your room. The low hum of electricity combined with Sam’s soft snores, and Dean’s music from the next room, were the only sounds you could hear. Sitting up, you folded your hands in your lap, leaning your head against the back of the bed, looking up at the white ceiling.

You missed the rain. When you’d spent most of your life living in motels, suddenly being underground with no natural lights or sounds… you felt like you were having withdrawal from the world. You missed listening to the sounds of a storm outside or feeling the chill of a winters day creep under the door. The bunker was artificial, man-made, and sometimes, it felt like a confining prison. But the boys saw it as a new home, at least Dean did. You didn’t want to deprive them of the first place they’d had which was theirs, aside from the Impala.

Sam didn’t stir when you slipped from the bed, and you shivered as your bare feet hit the cold floor. Locating your clothes and sneakers, you pulled them on before leaving the room with one final look at sleeping Sam. He shifted, snored a little louder, then settled back down; you smiled fondly before shutting the door.

Dean didn’t hear you walk past his room and you stole a glance at him through the open door. He wasn’t sleeping, as per usual, sitting on his bed surrounded by books, a Led Zeppelin vinyl playing on low in the background. He was nodding his head slowly and you shook your head with a fond grin before leaving him behind.

Climbing up the stairs to the bunker exit, you hesitated before opening the door and stepping out into the chilly air. The clouds were heavy in the sky - you looked up, inhaling deeply, smelling all the scents of nature. There was moisture in the autumn air and you felt goosebumps erupt on your skin, a pleasantly odd sensation. As the clouds moved across the sky, you picked out the moon glowing faintly behind them, and you watched, waiting.

The first drop made a dull thud on the roof of the bunker entrance, and you stepped out, closing your eyes and tilting your head upwards. The second drop made a splash on a pile of leaves. The third drop was closely followed by a fourth and the heavens opened. You spread your arms, enjoying the cool air, the feel of the rain on your skin, despite how wet your clothes were getting. Moving further forward, you took every sensation in, and realized just how deeply you’d missed this.

“Y/N!” Sam’s voice made you jump and turn around, blinking water droplets out of your eyes. Your boyfriend stood in the doorway, frowning at you in confusion. “What the hell are you doing? You’ll catch your death out here!”

“I’m fine,” you yelled back. “I just…” Your arms dropped to your sides in resignation. “I miss the rain, Sam.” He stared for a moment before giving you a lopsided smile. Without hesitation, he stepped out into the downpour with you, taking the few steps to your side in a second. His arms wrapped around you, the rain making his shirt cling to his skin, becoming partially see-through.

“You’re so weird, Y/N.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?” you asked, grinning up at him, water drops coursing down your face. A crackle of thunder rumbled in the distance and your entire body vibrated with excitement. You wiggled in Sam’s grip and he chuckled loudly. “I love storms!” you proclaimed, pushing out of his grip to dance in the water cascading from the sky.

He didn’t say anything, watching as you indulged in your strange little actions, dancing through the rapidly forming puddles, your hair plastered to your forehead as you span round. You kicked a pile of wet leaves, giggling in delight as they flew through the air, reds, and golds making a satisfying pattern across the wet ground.

“Dance with me.” you urged, grabbing Sam’s hand. He held fast, before pulling you in close, his strength outweighing yours significantly. “Sam…” you groaned, and he shook his head.

“Not like that.” He bent his head, crashing his lips into yours and you moaned, loving the taste of him combined with the rainwater peppered over his skin. Thunder crashed through the sky again and your body hummed against his, feeling his arousal strong against your belly. His tongue thrust into your mouth, fighting for dominance against yours, but you were more than happy to succumb to his demands. 

There wasn’t an awful lot you wouldn’t do for him.

“Now this kind of dancing I could get on board with,” you whispered, barely audible above the rain. Another crack of thunder and you squeaked at the loud noise, Sam’s hands holding you tightly against his body. His fingers pulled at your wet shirt, and he raised an eyebrow as he noticed you weren’t wearing a bra.

“Kinky,” he said, thumbing over your hardened nipples, straining at the soaked fabric. “Wonder if you’re as wet…” You whimpered when his touch went south, not even caring for the darkness around you as he pulled your shirt up and off. The rain eased off a little and Sam dropped to his knees in the wet leaves, his mouth closing around your nipple as you cried out to the night. His tongue traced a path around your areola, sucking harder as he went; you grasped his head, threading your fingers through his wet hair, clutching desperately as his hand slid around your thigh to cup you intimately.

“Sam,” you gasped, and lighting hit at the same time, filling the sky with white light. The rain that had appeared to be easing off suddenly got a whole lot heavier, stinging your skin as it pelted down. Sam released his hold on you, standing straight and picking you up. Your shirt was left discarded on the floor as he ran for the bunker entrance, dropping you to your feet as he reached the shelter of the covered door.

“Well,” he said, catching his breath. “I know you said you like the rain but…”

“That’s a bit too much rain,” you finished, giggling and wiping at the water dripping down your forehead. Looking down, you noticed the state of undress you were in and raised an eyebrow at Sam. “And I’m apparently topless. How the hell do I get back inside without Dean copping an eyeful?”

Sam shrugged then grinned widely. "You can wear my shirt.” He pulled it off, then dropped it to the floor onto a dry patch. “Once I’m done with you.”

Before you could open your mouth to protest, Sam was on you again, pressing you into the cold wall at your back, his warm hands on your breasts. He kissed you until the need for oxygen became immediate, and when he broke away, you were already working at his sweatpants, pulling them down

He wasn’t wearing any underwear; you grinned, before wrapping your hand around his length, pumping him firmly. His eyes rolled back, and he leaned into your touch enthusiastically, groaning deep in his throat. “Fuck,” he grunted, his hips thrusting against you of their own accord. “Fuck, baby, just like that.” His words made you bolder and you slowly sank down, his cockhead millimeters from your mouth, your tongue darting out to taste him. At the first touch, he hissed, and you smiled as you pulled him closer, taking as much of his considerable length into your mouth, sucking and licking as you went, enjoying every tiny noise he made. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall with one hand, the other resting just to the side of your head, his thumb rubbing against your skin as you fucked him with your mouth, tasting precum on your tongue.

“You’re so fucking good at that,” Sam urged, moving against you, his cock hitting the back of your throat. You swallowed down the reflex to gag, moaning in protest as he pulled you to your feet. “But I don’t wanna cum there.” He smiled, kissing you again, his hands pulling at your soaked pants. You toed off your shoes, shimmying your pants down your legs. Immediately, Sam’s hand sought out your wetness and you threw your head back against the wall with a bang, yelping at the pain it caused. He paused, looking up to check you were okay.

“I’m fine,” you giggled. “Just… fuck, don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” He stepped closer, pushing his body against you, his long fingers probing at your slick entrance before sinking into you. You gasped at the intrusion but found yourself keening under his touch quickly, his skilled ministrations toying with you, spiraling you upwards to keep you teetering on the edge of complete bliss. “You always make the sweetest noises,” he whispered into your ear; you nodded, catching your bottom lip between your teeth as you ground against his fingers. “Do you wanna cum, baby?”

“Yes,” you gasped, and he kissed your neck, before nipping gently at the skin there.

“I’m not convinced,” he said, slowing his movements.

“Sam, please!” you begged, your cry almost drowned out by another blast of thunder. Sweat was breaking out over your skin, mixing with the rainwater.

“That’s better,” he hummed, pressing his fingers further into your cunt, finding that sweetest of spots. You screamed your pleasure into the rain, your fingers digging into his shoulder, not even registering the satisfied smile on his face. Before you’d come down from the high, he had positioned himself between your legs, his lips finding yours again. “I want you so bad, Y/N,” he growled, his forehead pressed against yours. You nodded limply, feeling his hands slide underneath your knees, lifting you up against the wall with ease. Holding onto his neck, you whined when he rubbed against you, the head of his cock stroking through your folds before he sank home. 

Gasping at the fullness you felt, the angle he was moving into you provided stimulation that reverberated through your body. The wall behind you was scraping against your back but it only added to the pleasure you felt. Sam held you firmly in place, the muscles in his arms rippling as he moved his hips back and forth, seeking out the best rhythm to make you scream.

Outside the coverings of the bunker door, the rain got heavier, and the thunder crashed loudly, lightning flashing across the sky every few moments as Sam pounded into you, the noise drowned out by the weather. Your head fell back, without slamming into the wall this time, as an orgasm overwhelmed you, your legs tightening around Sam’s waist, his hands digging into your thighs to the point of pain. You arched, and his cockhead hit your g-spot, and your mind exploded, your cunt milking at his cock. Sam gritted his teeth against the wave of your orgasm, but as you continued to cum on him, he lost control and fucked you into the wall harder, his hands leaving bruises on your skin. You screamed his name, and Sam grunted, falling over the edge, spilling himself into you.

The rain continued to pour outside as the thunderstorm moved away, the crashes becoming less pronounced and you could hear the mingled panting from you and Sam as you both came down from the high. Gently, he released his hold on you, allowing you to slip to the floor, his cock softening as he withdrew. Wetness coated your thighs, and his spendings mixed with it, and he smiled.

“What?” you asked, still breathing heavily.

“Just love seeing you all debauched like that,” he muttered, kissing you again. “You’re a minx.” You smiled in response, picking up your pants.

“And I need a shower.”

Sam wiggled his eyebrows. “That sounds like a good idea.” He offered you his t-shirt as he pulled up his own pants, and you chuckled as you pulled the wet fabric over your head. The shirt hung down to halfway down your thighs.

“Because if you come with me, I’m definitely gonna get clean.”

“Well, I’m not going back to sleep,” he protested. “May as well help scrub your back.”

You looped your hands around his neck, kissing him softly. “How could I refuse an offer like that?”


End file.
